


The Templar and the Assassin

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Wrote This Two Years Ago, Lesbian Relationship, My First Fanfic, this will rip your heart out Thornye fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic. Written two years ago, all of my early pieces were completely angst driven and depression fuelled.Evie and Lucy just want to be together but their relationship is doomed.





	The Templar and the Assassin

The Templar and the Assassin. 

Such a strange combination, one that no one could have thought possible. 

In that moment, locked in each other's embrace, all feeling of ever being enemies melted away. They were simply human beings. Human beings in love. 

Evie Frye turned to face her lover, her own reflection looking back at her through Lucy Thorne's dark eyes. Evie brushed a hand across Lucy's left cheek, gathering a strand of the Templar's fire red hair and wrapping it playfully around her right index finger. Lucy, leaning in, planted a kiss upon Evie's lips and with a half-smile, broached the subject that neither of them wanted to face. They had to get dressed. They had to face Jacob and Henry....together.

The sensation of feeling the fabric of clothing against her skin again all of a sudden became strange to Evie. As she sat in a chair hauling on her boots, Evie glanced over to see Lucy standing dressed, over by the fireplace. Lucy grasped at the Templar armband that was still emblazoned on her jacket and in a single move, ripped the offending insignia from her sleeve, throwing it onto the fire.

"To hell with Starrick and to hell with the Templars!"

Lucy muttered under her breath.

Evie smiled to herself and returned to the task of lacing up her boots. Once the footwear had been dealt with, Evie strolled up behind Lucy who was still staring into the fireplace, all too aware of the fact that she had signed her own death warrant. Feeling Evie's hands fall onto her shoulders, Lucy turned to face her. Evie could feel the woman she loved, trembling. Trembling with fear. 

"Lucy."  
"Oh, Lucy....do not fear. I will protect you. You have my word."

Then, holding on to the frightened woman with all of her might, Evie whispered, 

"I love you."

\--------------------

Evie Frye and Lucy Thorne walked arm in arm into the next train carriage to confront the awaiting Jacob.

Jacob sat lounging in a chair in the corner of the carriage, his top hat pushed down over his eyes. Was he asleep?

A muffled sound came from beneath the hat.

"Well, good evening dear Sister."

Evie rolled her eyes at her Brother's cheeky remark. Jacob suddenly leapt up out of the chair as if something had just bitten him. He began to pace up and down the carriage. His eyes staring suspiciously at Lucy Thorne.

"So what tales has Miss Thorne been telling you, Evie? How is it that this person is now standing here ALIVE?!"

Jacob continued to pace up and down, his hands clasped behind his back. It was at that moment that Evie finally looked up from the carriage floor and in doing so she realised that Henry wasn't there. Oh God, she would have to go through the nightmare of explaining all this, not once but twice. To make matters worse, Evie was aware that Henry had feelings for her and although she reciprocated those feelings to some extent, they were nothing compared to what she felt for Lucy. Lucy Thorne had a power over her that no one had ever had before.

Evie felt a fire raging in her, which suddenly erupted in Jacob's direction.

"Oh do please shut up, Jacob!" 

The anger and intensity in Evie's eyes shocked Jacob to his very core. He had never seen his Sister like this before. The silence in the carriage was deafening. It was Miss Thorne, who was still holding on to Evie, who would finally break it. 

"Mr Frye.... Let me assure you that my intentions are entirely genuine, towards your Sister and...in that I have denounced the Templars."

Evie squeezed Lucy's arm to reassure her. Jacob, however, wasn't convinced.

Before Evie had chance to say anything further, the carriage door opened and in walked Henry Green. 

Almost immediately, Henry could feel the intensity of the atmosphere even before he had fully surveyed the scene. It was then that he noticed Lucy Thorne. Well, not so much Miss Thorne herself but the fact that she was arm in arm with Evie, the woman he felt more for than anyone else in the world.

Henry was one with an eye for detail, he could notice things when others could not. This was one of those moments that Evie wished that Henry didn't possess such a talent. She knew the truth would hurt him and she didn't want to be the reason for that hurt.

"Would someone be so good as to explain what is going on here?" Henry asked, trying his best to sound calm. 

No one answered. 

Henry briefly locked his gaze with Evie and in that moment learned all he needed to know. Evie gasped as if fighting for the air to return to her lungs. In a state of panic, Evie grabbed Lucy by the hand and ran. Ran from the train. Ran from her Brother. Ran from the man who she once thought she might have loved. Ran from being an assassin......

About two weeks later, Jacob received a letter. It was from Evie, Jacob read it aloud,

'My Dearest Brother and Mr Green'

I apologise for the abruptness of my departure but I simply could not face you any longer and felt that it would be easier for me to explain myself through this narrative. 

To begin with, let me make it clear to both of you that it was not my intention to fall for the Templar, Miss Lucy Thorne. Nor was it Miss Thorne's intention to return those feelings. You have always told me never to let personal feelings jeopardise the mission. I did not expect that to be an issue. I have always prided myself on being the best assassin I can be. That is not what matters the most to me anymore. I must protect what is most dear to me, even if it ends up costing me my life, so be it. I cannot tell you where we are, I need to protect Lucy. I will write again as soon as I am able to. If you do not hear from me, you may assume the worse.  
I only hope in time you can forgive me.

Yours,  
Evie

 

Jacob folded the piece of paper and silently placed it into the breast pocket of his jacket. 

Henry could see the anguish etched on his friend's face. Jacob knew his twin sister Evie was dead.

Epilogue

Two women sat at a corner table in a tavern. They relaxed, sipping at their drinks whist looking at each other from over the top of their tankards. Suddenly, something in the doorway of the tavern caught Evie Frye's vision. A group of Templar thugs entered the premises. Evie shot a worried look towards her drinking partner. Lucy Thorne had constantly been at Evie's side since that day on the train. They had enjoyed a reasonably trouble-free couple of weeks, only now, Evie felt genuine concern creeping into her thoughts. She had no help, no back up plan, no Jacob Frye to fight by her side. Evie could only hope that the thugs wouldn't notice them and would leave but to no avail. Evie caught the eye of one of the Templars, who were now hastening towards their position. Evie squeezed Lucy's hands tightly. The look in Evie's eyes telling Lucy Thorne all she needed to know. She knew what was coming. 

Evie flung Lucy under the table and stood defiant, ready to face the enemy. 

"I will protect you, my love....or I will die trying."

Evie held fast, cane-sword outstretched. Her hidden blade at the ready. This was it. She was outnumbered but she fought for all she was worth. Evie took down four of the Templar thugs in quick succession but more began to arrive. They spilled in from the streets in greater numbers. Lucy Thorne watched in vein as her lover tried desperately to deter the attackers.

"No!!" Lucy streamed as Evie fell to the ground, a Templar blade in her side. Lucy clambered out from under the table and rushed to hold the dying assassin in her arms, giving no thought to her own safety.

"Oh, Evie", Lucy looked deeply into Evie's dimming eyes. Evie mustered the strength to raise a hand to the side of Lucy's face. 

"I would do it all again" Evie gasped.

Evie caught sight of a Templar thug coming up behind Lucy but she could do nothing, for at that moment the last breath left her body.

Lucy Thorne could feel nothing of her own pain as the Templar's blade came down on her. Her eyes were only trained on the lifeless body of the beautiful assassin who had fought so valiantly to try and save her. 

"I will be with you soon, my darling Evie." Lucy whispered.


End file.
